


On Display

by Walor



Series: Discord Requests One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Walor
Summary: In his line of work, Dick's learned to believe in the unbelievable. However, some things are just impossible.  Too bad he keeps finding himself in situations he'd previously thought would never happen.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/gifts), [SummerHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHaze/gifts).



> fast little request fic

There’s a sheet of paper in Dick’s room, hidden underneath a newspaper clipping punctured with darts of the Joker’s face and a map of the sewer system beneath Gotham dotted with all the found remains of Waylon’s recent meals. The paper contains a list of things that Dick has deemed believable, which are marked in red, and unbelievable, which are blue. Because in a world of reality-altering beings and multiple universes, like one where Dick never became Robin and instead worked as an ice-cream man who later dealt with a lawsuit that involved a misplaced banana peel, Dick needed at least a basis of what was still impossible.

However, he’d never thought he’d have to add wearing a bralette and shorts that weren’t fit to even be underwear in a sex club underneath the Gotham public library would ever be something he’d write in red.

But here he is, wearing denim white shorts so tight his audience—and Dick can’t believe he has an audience looking as ridiculous as he does—could probably make out the individual throbbing veins of his cock and a lacy bralette that barely contains his chest. It’s obscene the way they practically spill out of the lace, pushed together by his arms held above his head and wrapped tightly together in soft, but firm leather. His legs are spread wide, nearly enough that doing the splits would ease the tension in the trembling lines of his muscles. His partner’s legs stop him and hold them tightly apart as a gloved hand reaches up, trailing along the ridge of his abdomen to the dip of his sternum. Dick had nearly forgotten about Jason.

By the feel of the hard cock digging into the cleft of Dick’s ass, Jason obviously had no trouble remembering him.

_Infiltrate the society by any means necessary_ , Bruce had said. Dick wonders, almost hysterically, if playing the part of a shy, uninitiated submissive with an exhibition kink was a little too adventurous when he could have just submitted his résumé for a server position. Then again he doubted a server would garner the same attention their mark was currently giving Dick from his back private booth, cigarette forgotten in his hand. You didn’t become Robin without learning how to be an exceedingly _tempting_ distraction.

Jason growls low and rough in his ear, nibbling along the curve of the shell. Dick shivers and arches slightly into him with a gasp. He pants, “someone doesn’t like being ignored.”

“Your gaze was starting to change from coy tart to obsessive killer trying the find the right way to wear the mark’s face as a mask,” Jason grins into his neck and sucks a small bruise onto his pale skin. “You should thank me.”

“If you’re trying to insinuate what I think you are,” Dick grinds down onto Jason’s lap. He lazily thrusts back up against Dick with an appreciative purr. “You’re already getting way more than you deserve.”

Jason hums and pushes aside the bralette, revealing Dick’s pink nipples to the gawking crowd. They remain silent—something that Dick is more than a little thankful for—but the slick sounds of skin sliding against skin are unmistakable. His cheeks flush hot and he shudders more violently than before, letting his eyes slip shut and mouth open slightly as Jason circles one of his nipples.

“I haven’t even done anything to you yet and your squirming and mewling in my lap like I’ve been edging you all night, Dickiebird,” Jason marvels, pressing his thumb down against the nub just hard enough Dick’s toes start to curl. “You that easy or are your tits really that sensitive?”

“I could do without your piss-poor dirty talk, Jay,” Dick gasps when Jason pinches his nipple hard in return. There’s a groan off the stage near the front and Dick opens his eyes halfway to catch a glimpse of a man, feet up on stage and hand down his pants, eyes locked on Dick’s form with an intensity Dick’s only seen rivaled in Bruce on patrol. Dick tilts his head back so its cradled on Jason’s shoulder. Can feel the sharp edge of Jason’s smirk against his cheek as he slides his other hand around to cup both of Dick’s tits, squeezing and thumbing his nipples.

Dick whines. “More, Jason, _come on_.”

“For a circus boy, you don’t know anything about putting on a good show,” Jason tuts. He turns his head, lips dragging along the curve of Dick’s cheekbone before coming to a rest just above his mouth. He rolls the tips of Dick’s nipples agonizingly slow between his gloved finger and thumb. Pressing and pinching as Dick arches in an almost painful curve just to get the right amount of touch. Moaning and panting wetly into Jason’s waiting mouth.

“Jason, Jason, _Jason_ ,” Dick pleads. “I need more, please.”

“More what?” Jason asks, barely audible. The chapped edges of his lips tickling against the desperate curve of Dick’s mouth. “Tell me, Dick.”

“Your touch, ah-ah, anything, just need you,” Dick closes his eyes tightly and Jason pulls his hands away from his chest. Dick nearly sobs. His cock weeps against the tight line of his stomach, precum dribbling along the dip of his navel. Jason cradles Dick’s chin with a hand and rests the tip of his finger on Dick’s lip. He moves without thinking, biting the edge of the glove and pulling it off.

“Good boy,” Jason peppers open-mouth kisses along Dick’s jaw with reverent attention. Dick repeats the action when Jason’s other gloved hand is offered. Then he reaches down and cups Jason’s chest with his bare hands and it's almost enough to make Dick finish. Undone by the warm brush of Jason’s gun-rough fingertips.

Then the lights go on and the bouncer for the dungeon walks in. “Everyone out.”

Dick can’t decide whether he should snarl or cry at the injustice, probably better that he doesn’t and simply buries his face into Jason’s neck, trembling desperately for purposeful and a final touch. Jason sighs and presses a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead. “I’ll get you down, Dickie.”

“Not you two,” the bouncer suddenly says. “The boss just wanted a private show.”

Dick feels Jason stiffen behind him. He tilts his head just enough to peek out of his spot against Jason’s neck to the now absent audience area where their mark sits, illuminated in his fine-cut suit and surrounded by a fading cloud of smoke. Cigarette now ground out in a nearby crystal ashtray, he rests his newly free hand against the glass stem of a martini glass.

“Well now, _pretty birds_ , give me a show.”


End file.
